


Maybe Ross Will Be Fine After All

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [5]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Background Rachel/Joey, Background Ross/Charlie, Drabble, Episode: s10e02 The One Where Ross Is Fine, Gen, Mentions of Drunkenness, Ross POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Ross knows that his drunken antics last night weren't funny.A companion piece to "V is for This Very Surprising Turn of Events."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> This drabble is a companion piece to "V is for This Very Surprising Turn of Events," which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8096986. You don't need to read that drabble to understand this one.

Ross never reacts well to unexpected events. From an outside perspective, his melodramatic overreactions might occasionally appear comedic.

Ross knows his drunken antics last night weren’t funny. He probably made Rachel and Joey feel awkward and drove Charlie away forever.

It’s also not funny that Joey and Rachel won’t be together because of him.

When Ross asks Joey about him and Rachel, Joey attempts to deflect with a joke. Ross persists, and Joey admits that he’s “crazy about her” and sounds hopeful about Rachel feeling the same way.

Ross hasn’t quite adjusted to this latest surprise, but he wants to.


End file.
